


Redder Than Roses

by PhazonFire



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Female Solo, Grinding, Masturbation, Other, ooc ruby who says fuck too often, tagged with underage just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhazonFire/pseuds/PhazonFire
Summary: No weapon would ever replace Crescent Rose. Or lover, for that matter.





	Redder Than Roses

**Author's Note:**

> No pun intended, but fuck it.

"Aw, I knew I should've added that vibration feature," Ruby Rose whimpered sadly as she tenderly rubbed the hilt of Crescent Rose between her legs. It felt the same as always; bumpy, cold, and highly pleasurable-not like she ever expected anything else from her weapon. The usual protocol had already gone into effect: locked door, firm position on bed, legs apart, dress skirt hitched up, and Crescent Rose at the ready. With one last peek at the door, Ruby sighed deeply in pleasure as she began to grind up and down along the length of her scythe. Often, keeping her blood-red panties on resulted in far too much snagging and tearing, but it felt almost wrong to take them off today.

"Yeah, right there," she panted softly as she began to soak through the delicate silk, coating the hilt in her own aroused essences. "Ohh, that's perfect," she groaned in between rougher thrusts against the hilt. No one could make love to her better than Crescent Rose...and the fact aroused her endlessly. "Fuck," Ruby panted out in between gasps as she rode her scythe. It wasn't so much that Crescent Rose felt better than usual; she always felt absolutely ecstatic to make love to. Perhaps that was precisely the issue, and precisely why, Ruby thought, her panties had completely soaked through, leaving a dripping mess that trickled down both the handle and her stocking-covered legs, gathering in a shimmering wet puddle on the bedsheets. Looking at her own juices always aroused Ruby even more-nothing new there, she thought as she rubbed against the handle faster, letting her eyes fall shut and sliding one hand into her dress as she pleasured herself with Crescent Rose.

"Ohh, God, yes," Ruby gasped as she grinded along the length of the scythe, massaging her breast desperately beneath her bra, overwhelmed with lust. "Make me squirt," she groaned, "like you always do...ahh, fuck," she panted, grinding madly against the sticky handle, sweat streaming down her rose-shaded lips, dripping between her cleavage and pooling between occupied fingers. "Make me cum, please," she practically shouted in between lustful, ecstatic gasps of pleasure with each thrust. The orgasm was always the most intense-and almost always how Ruby's panties would get tattered and ruined from grinding so hard. With a final cry of "ohh, fuck yeah," and a pair of legs clamped tightly around the liquid-coated hilt of the scythe, moan after moan purred from Ruby's throat as she blissfully lost herself in orgasm, leaking and dripping with each wave of pleasure down the handle.

Practically glowing with pleasure, Ruby stroked the blade of Crescent Rose tenderly, sighing softly between heavy breaths as she slipped her fingertips out of her dress and down to her sopping panties, wetting the tips thoroughly before sliding them between her lips, sucking blissfully on her own juices elicited by Crescent Rose. And here Weiss had told her to get a boyfriend; no cock would ever do her the justice her scythe did.


End file.
